


the laws of motion

by ithinkimhorse (sasukefan22)



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Physics, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukefan22/pseuds/ithinkimhorse
Summary: i believe gay people exist





	the laws of motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton’s First Law states, “A body at rest will remain at rest, and a body in motion will remain in motion unless acted upon by an external force.”

Here’s how it happens.

When Gen swallows his first sip of cola in nearly 4,000 years, Senku swallows with him. 

Now, Senku has always been the logical sort of guy, always letting science steer him before anything else. _This,_ though? There’s absolutely nothing about this in all the chemistry books Senku has pored over. He’s definitely never seen any articles related to the quickening of the pulse in response to some slick little bastard’s fingers wrapped around the bottle of a Coke.

It’s new, definitely. And weird, definitely. But Senku is a man of the brain and not the (treacherous, it seems) heart, so he memorizes the feeling and places it into a little box labeled “Research Later” in his head. He shoves it all the way to the back of his mind and focuses. 

They’ve got work to do. There are breakthroughs to make, cellphones to reinvent, and ramen noodles to improve upon. Not only that, but the impending threat of war with the Kingdom of Might looms over everyone’s heads constantly and damn, Senku likes a challenge, but can a dude get a break? It doesn’t help that the thing Senku packed in the little box keeps somehow popping out at the most inopportune times. Like, when Senku is extremely busy trying to kickstart the Industrial Revolution, he _ten billion percent_ does not need to be thinking about the way Gen’s smile quirks up a little more on one side.

He gets it done, though, because his first love will always be covalent bonds. He create as fast as he can and the village endures the way they know how. Senku keeps his little thing-in-a-box stowed away until nightfall, where he infers and hypothesizes until the sway of the trees lulls him to sleep.

That is, until one night full of fiercely staring at the ceiling, he figures it out. 

“Oh shit,” he breathes, into the quiet darkness of his room.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my physics teacher


End file.
